Everything Returns
by FishFriend
Summary: Charlie is suddenly gone to a convention, and Bella is staying with the Cullen’s. What will happen when a few certain people make an appearance at the most incontinent time? Where will Edward and Bella be forced to run to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Convention or Convenience? **

**FishFriend**

Note: Takes place after New Moon (About a month)

Disclaimer: This is a take off on the great Stephanie Meyer's Twilight/New Moon. It takes off from after Bella's graduation. I did not create Twilight/New Moon, nor do I own it. I just write this. On with the story!

I rested on Edwards's couch, my eyes closed. Edward was off somewhere, running some secret errand with Alice. So I had opted to stay here, rather than at my house where Charlie had come around to bugging me to accept a college. I was between three choices, though I didn't feel like choosing one today. I had a headache, probably from Edward trying to convince me to marry him for the past hour (thank god it was Friday and I didn't have school tomorrow). I had carefully kept my eyes away from his for most of the day, which was the only reason I had survived resisting this long.

I had only been alone for about ten minutes when I heard the rain, and listened to its pitter-patter on the roof. Even Esme's perfect house could not hide the sound of rain. I was deep in thought, at the news Charlie had presented to me right before I had come to Edward's. He was going away for a week, to visit some kind of convention in New York for small town cops, and he was leaving tomorrow morning. I hadn't told Edward yet, for fear of him having another advantage of convincing me. I, myself, was having a very hard time resisting his smooth voice, and his frustration at my simple refusal.

I didn't hear Carlisle return from work. All I knew is that I heard his tones from far off, though I couldn't quite pick out all of the words. "He and Alice…off doing…. Bella must… she's upstairs…yes." I couldn't figure out whom Carlisle was talking to, or what he was talking about. But I listened harder, and still, nothing else. I lay my head back, letting my headache take me, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I woke with the gentle sound of the door opening, and I sat up straight, blinking groggily. Edward entered the room, and I saw a glimpse of Alice down the hall. Of course, she was in on this. I looked to Edward, and my heart jumped around in my chest. I never got used to his beauty, her complete perfection. "Hi. You're back." I said breathlessly, all of my grogginess disappearing as my eyes met his. "I just had a brief errand to run," his smooth voice informed me, and I felt my mouth watered. "And what was the errand?" I wondered aloud. He smiled, laughing quietly. "I won't tell you just yet. But its something you want." I frowned. "Edward, you know I don't like surprises! If you bought me-" Edward cut me off to my extreme irritation. "**_I_** didn't buy you anything." he assured me.

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "So what were you doing?" I asked him wryly. He smiled the perfect crooked smile, shaking his head. He changed the subject. "Isabella Marie Swan. Why wouldn't you marry me?" I sighed exhaustedly. "I told you, Edward, I'll just have Carlisle do it in a few days. Charlie's away all next week for some convention." I watched his reaction carefully. He frowned. "The whole week?" he confirmed. I snorted. "Yes, the whole week. Sunday, all the way through Saturday." He lapsed into thought, a careful expression on his face to keep his thoughts guarded.

I couldn't tear my eyes off of him, and finally, he turned his eyes upon me. "Would you like to stay the week here, then? I'd prefer you didn't stay alone in a house. I can only imagine how much trouble and danger you could do alone in a house for a week." I was stunned. "Here…for a week?" I asked, confused. "But, Edward, honestly, I have to eat, and sleep and-" Edward waved his hand, as though waving away any doubts. "Easily taken care of, love. Though we may not use it, we do have a kitchen. I have this, so not to worry." his eyes smoldered at me, and all I could do was nod. He grinned, his eyes releasing me as he turned to look out his door. "Come on, lets tell Alice. Have your stuff packed by the time Charlie leaves, I'll be there right after," he told me cheerfully.

He stood, tugging me out the door towards Alice's room. He knocked politely, and Alice was there, opening the door. "Did she say yes?" she asked eagerly, and I glared at Edward, things falling into place. "You didn't." I growled. He ignored me, "Yes. Better than just the weekend, the whole week." he sounded like he was enjoying a private joke. "You set up that convention. You did it to be able to bug me 24/7, didn't you?" I glared. Edward nodded, absent mindedly, and took my hand. "Time to take you home. Its past 9, and Charlie will have my head if you stay any later."

Charlie was irritated at me for not being home at curfew. But I waved him off, rushing to my room and flopping on my bed. Edward climbed through my window, seconds after my door closed. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I sat crossed legged on the side of my bed. "Edward." I said hesitantly. "I'm just telling you, I'm having Carlisle do it Sunday if you don't." I warned him. He ignored that, his confidence radiating off of him. "Just marry me." he said, rolling his eyes. "Are you seriously telling me you want to be eternally damned, and with me for as long as we both survive, and you won't marry me? The commitment levels, Bella. Be reasonable." he tried to reason with me, and we heard Charlie's footsteps coming down the hall. "I'll go, be ready tomorrow." he said under his breath, slipping into the shadows, before I could protest. I slipped under the covers, I drifted off into a troubled sleep, mind slow, but content. My dreams centered around Edward as usual. His perfect face, his smell, his voice, and I was content for the moment.

I didn't want to awaken because I knew he wouldn't be there. But it didn't stop me from hoping. I rolled, over groaning, then opened my eyes. I sat up quickly, looking at my alarm clock. 11 am. Charlie would leave at 11:15... I hurried to get dressed, slipping on a dark purple crew cut shirt, and dark washed jeans. I rushed down the stairs, and saw Charlie gathering his luggage. "Bella, I thought you were going to sleep in." he blinked slowly, confused. I gave him a one armed hug, and smiled sheepishly at him. "And miss saying goodbye to you?" He smiled back, then walked out the door, putting his suitcases in the cruiser. "See you in a week!" I waved, then closed the door behind me, and waited several moments before opening the door again. Edwards Volvo sat in my drive way, and he stood by it, smiling his crooked smile.

I locked the door, and then walked towards him, stupidly catching my toe on a rock. Strong arms held me up and Edward helped me to my feet. "Thanks." I beamed up at him. "Your welcome." he sounded like he was holding back a laugh, and I frowned, walking towards the passenger side on his car. Once I was safely buckled in, he was in the drivers seat in a second, starting the engine. By the time he hit the main road, he was going much too fast. "What's are we doing today?" I asked, and he shook his head, the corners of his mouth going down. The rest of the ride was silent, and I wondered what he was thinking about, though I was too scared to ask.

We pulled up at his house. The house still charmed me, with its mysterious beauty, and I stared up at it as Edward took me hand and lead me in. I saw none of his family, but he lead me up the stairs, and we paused in front of Alice's room. Alice's door opened and she was grinning, which made me nervous. I bit the bottom of my lip, and asked "What's going on?". Edward grinned tightly, and as he relinquished my hand and Alice pulled me into the room. "What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously, as she dragged me towards the bathroom, where I could see an arrangement of hair tools and gels. "Where are we going?" I asked again, irritated. "Well, Carlisle has a hospital party tonight, and we (including you) are going, and if you're good Edward will have something for you afterwards." she giggled. I could wish for what that something was, but I wasn't going to far as to hope.


	2. Deal

**Chapter 2: Deal**

**FishFriend**

Note: I am looking for a beta reader, if you are interested, please tell me! Also, I really need reviews to tell me what to improve on

Disclaimer: This is a take off on the great Stephanie Meyer's Twilight/New Moon. It takes off from after Bella's graduation. I did not create Twilight/New Moon, nor do I own it. I just write this. On with the story!

I sat there for hours on end, Alice starting over on my hair every so often, of my make-up, which she couldn't quite get right. After about 2 hours, she started over for no more than the fifth time. "Bella, err, you're supposed to hold still! This is just going to take longer!" she warned, and I ignored her, squirming sometimes, and she would mess up. "Do I have to get Esme to come up and hold you still?!" she asked another half an hour later. I didn't mind slightly bothering Alice, but Esme I didn't dare try. I sat still for the most part after that.

I didn't dare look into the mirror as Alice finished my make-up and started on my hair. She started straightening it to complete straightness, and I at one point I warned her, "Alice, if you keep that iron on my hair any longer, it'll burn." She seemed oblivious sometimes, to 'small human things' as she referred to them, sometimes. After yet another long hour, filled with me complaining, she was done with my hair.

Alice had done my hair up into a complicated style, which curled my hair and let a few pieces hang down by my face, and the wrest pulled up into a curling heap of twists, all pulled into one big bun. Then, she dragged me into her room, forcing me into a gown that was definitely not suitable for me. It was black, and it fell gracefully to my feet. It had complicated designs with little sliver jewels, in the patterns of flowers, and swirls. The dress was strapless and puffed out a little once it reached my waist. I grimaced, as Alice pulled out shoes.

The problem with these shoes that they were high. It was closed toe, and it buckled with a little silver snap in the middle. I gulped. "Um, Alice? In case you haven't noticed, I can't exactly walk on flat surfaces, try adding those." I sounded jumpy, and I inched as far away as the room would allow, from the approaching Alice. She lunged, grabbing me carefully around the waist and holding my against the wall as she slid on the death traps she called shoes.

Alice tugged me to Edwards room, supporting most of my weight, as I was dragging my feet, trying to stop her. "Alice!" I complained, "Please don't!" her patience was thinning and as Edward opened the door, wearing a tux, I tried to turn the other way, which wasn't successful. He took me from Alice with ease, taking me into his arms bridal style. I struggled against him, but it was pointless. "Now to tell you about this little deal…" he cooed in my ear, shutting the door with his foot, turning into his room.


	3. If you give me a Good Night

**Chapter 3: If you give me a Good Night**

**Fish Friend**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, Steph. Meyer does.

Note: I need reviews to know how to improve, so R&R. Thanks a bunch to my awesome Beta reader, you rock LionessRampant1212!

Edward sat on the couch, and adjusted me so I could look up at him. "So," his velvet voice said softly, and just that made my mind spin. "About this deal… I have a proposition for you." I blinked slowly, confused. What did he want from me? "If you give me, say, a good night, I'll change you… in a few days." he bargained. Edward was holding me close, and his iron cage around me kept me from moving my head in the slightest way, so I was trapped looking into his brilliant topaz eyes (not that I was particularly complaining…).

"'Good night'?" I quoted with confusion, though eagerness was spreading through me. He would change me, under a few silly circumstances! I knew I was breaking down, soon I wouldn't care what he meant by 'good night', and my mind would focus on other things. Edward and me for eternity, together no matter how long the time. My mind wandered to things that would be possible for him and myself when I was no longer delicate, doll-like.

Then I was snapped out of my trance by his voice answering my clumsy question.

"If you cooperate with me. If you give me what I want that evening without a…disagreement or two." he grinned down at me, and at my perplexed expression looking amused, and let his fingers trail down my cheek slowly, leaving a trail of shivers in their path. "If you dance with me, for example. If you let me flaunt you about for a while in front of people, Bella. If you…well, I suppose not_ perform_, but _behave_ nicely," he sounded eager at the idea. The phrase '_Bella the pet_' popped into my head and I tried not to giggle.

I failed to suppress my laughter completely, and Edward lowered his nose to mine, tauntingly sweeping it across mine. My giggled stopped immediately at his causal touch, and my heart spluttered against my rib cage as his lips met mine. It was not a controlled kiss, and I vaguely understood that he might have been trying to get me to agree more easily. Whatever the reasons, my little will power was crumbling quickly. He withdrew after a moment, and it still left me gasping.

"Will you?" Edward breathed into the skin at my right temple. I nodded submissively, gasping for air, so I could not entirely answer with words. He withdrew, satisfied. "And…if I don't…behave well?" I managed to gasp.

"Well," he smirked, "Then I'll just have to wait until you agree to marry me to eternally damn you." The corners of his mouth tilted down, but his good humor continued. He set me on my feet, and stood swiftly beside me, as to stop me from swaying too much.

"Shall we go? Carlisle, Esme and Alice are waiting." He held out his arm to me, and I took it.

"Aren't the others coming?" I asked cautiously. Edward shook his head, "They're on a hunting trip." I nodded, but wondered if this was just coincidental. He helped me carefully down the stairs, and I avoided falling on my face only by this. Esme looked at me adoringly.

"You look wonderful, dear." she said, then gave a smile to Alice. "What was that about needing me? I think you did just fine on your own," she said appraisingly.

Alice grinned at me, winking. "Well, after a few hours of fidgeting she finally understood that it would be over with quicker if she just sat still."

I blushed, but stood with my eyes glued to the floor, embarrassment coming over me once again. Teasing me was easy…couldn't they find another victim? But I looked up as Edward gently took my hand and lead me towards the door, where a simple black limo sat outside. As Edward helped me in, my blush retreated momentarily, and once Edward was firmly beside me, I relaxed.

I knew I shouldn't relax. There was so much that could happen in the coming hours. Edward forcing me to dance; letting him flaunt me. I wondered whose idea this was…Alice's or Edward's. Something clicked into place. Their absences yesterday were probably to find a dress for me, and a tux for him. I'd have to clarify my theory with Alice before the week's end. At least I had summer vacation for the next few months, until I had to go to college, that is.

It was about an hour drive to where this ball was being held. The hour could have been reduced by one of the Cullen's driving, but this idea seemed to have occurred to them a little too late, which was a first. Edward sat, one arm around my shoulders, for most of the ride. Alice was chattering away about something human enough to keep the driver from catching on to us, he was human, afterall.

As we arrived at the party, I winced at the horrors that awaited me. It was a big building of course, a hotel, in fact. And there were two times the amount of limos than I had ever seen in my life in one place. We exited out car, and the driver drove away. I was leaning heavily on Edward, as to not trip and fall as I was bound to do at one point tonight.

We entered the hotel, and Imy mouth felt dry. It was extravagant, with a high ceiling and striking architecture; it was hard not to be amazed. Edward led me into the ballroom, and I winced at the music. It was slow, and steady, a constant stream.

Edward grinned down at me. "Do we still have a deal?" he asked, his eyes doing the unfair smoldering thing again.

"As long as it's not too much dancing." I agreed, giving in. He whisked me off to the dance floor then, so fast it made my head spin. As he wrapped his arms around me, he whispered in my ear. "There is no such thing as too much dancing."

I think I danced for the first hour straight before I was able to convince Edward to give me a break. He seemed happy enough as we lingered by the wall, watching Esme and Carlisle dance. Even as Alice approached us, his good humor lingered. He clearly was not reading much of anybody's thoughts, because he was still smiling as he greeted her.

"Hello, Alice." he said contentedly.

"Edward." she croaked. He was listening immediately at the sight of her wide eyes, and hoarse, rushed voice.

"What?" he said urgently.

Alice answered with one of the few words I would ever fear in entirety all my life.

"Victoria."


	4. Taking Off

**Chapter 4: Taking Off**

**Fish Friend**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters from Twilight/New Moon. None!

Note: I just visited my cousin up in Boston. It was so cute, that I _had_ to put it in this. Plus, it is the perfect place, you must admit.

"Victoria?!" spat Edward, his arms encircling me immediately in an iron cage that gave no escape. Carlisle and Esme appeared promptly, Carlisle's calm face and Esme's worried one stood out more than Alice's. 

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked smoothly, trying to soothe the frazzled nerves around us. Alice looked at Carlisle with something that looked like worry… but I didn't really know what it was. The emotion seemed like she needed to look for comfort, and at the same time comfort someone else. Doubtless, she was worried.

Though Alice's emotions confused me, which was the least of my worries, as it turned out. "Victoria. She's here. Well, not here, here. But she's on her way, about half an hour from us. She knows we're missing Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. She's thinks it'll be easier to get to Bella while they're gone." Alice looked weary now, as though she was trying to avoid Victoria's name.

I remained silent. What was I supposed to say? 'What do we do?' Carlisle was clearly in thought, and Edward was fuming, and I knew not to bother them when they were like that. Edward spoke quickly now, in his more than agitated voice. "Where should I take her?" he asked Carlisle.

"Denali," said Esme promptly, and Edward lapsed into thought.

"A new vampire has joined Tanya's coven, and I hear he's not entirely stable yet. It's too dangerous." said Carlisle punctually. 

"Boston." Alice supplied, and Edward looked fiercely at her.

"Boston? It's not nearly as big as New York City," he reminded her.

Alice furrowed her brow. "New York is where Charlie is. You'd be at risk too much there, too big. Boston is on the sea; Massachusetts has that little cape, and those islands. It'll be easy to hide there," she pointed out.

I remembered vaguely something about Massachusetts that I had learned in geography once… Cape Cod, Martha's Vineyard and Nantucket, they were small, but populated. I had to admit, islands sounded pretty good to me. Though I knew vampires had the advantage in the water, I'd always liked the sea.

Edward opened his mouth but no sound came out. His topaz eyes were glazed over, and I wondered what he was thinking. About Victoria? About the journey? About the Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett away on a hunting trip, not here to help us?

Alice looked up at him from under her lashes. Edward nodded, meeting her gaze, eyes sliding into complete focus. "I'll take her to Boston. You call the others; they'll want to come back. Mostly Emmett, for what it will seem to them. We'll head home, get her things, and then head straight to the airport. And don't forget to call for tickets too, Alice. Let's go." he tugged on my arm, rushing me toward the door, struggling to fight back the crowd. Well, struggling not to break someone, or something.

Reaching the door, we waited for our limo, which pulled up quickly, the driver looking confused why we were leaving so soon. But that didn't matter. Alice slid in first, and then me, Edward, Esme, and finally Carlisle. The limo pulled out onto the highway after driving through the suburbs for a few minutes.

Edward was impatient at the driver's apparent slowness in driving, and if it had been under different circumstances, I would have laughed at him jumping up and down in his seat ever so slightly. I wished Jasper were here to calm all of our frazzled nerves (with the exception of Carlisle and possibly Esme).

As we drew closer to Forks, Carlisle had the driver drop us in front of the high school. After the driver was around a turn, Edward slung me up onto his back and was off running at an enormous speed. He was nervous, angry, and, well, did I mention angry? But I hoped he wouldn't take it out on me.

Edward darted into the trees, and I ducked my head into his shoulder. Though I mostly found his running exhilarating, sometimes it still left me lightheaded and dizzy. I decided to play it safe, and make sure I was not incapacitated for the escape Edward planned.

As we reached Edward's house, he slowed, but Alice blew past us, into the house. I heard her low, quick voice immediately, and realized she was talking on the phone, calling the others, or for tickets. I didn't know which. Edward let me off of his back, only to pick me up in his arms, and dash up the stairs. My suitcase still lay by his couch, and he threw it to me.

"Change, now. Hurry." He gestured to his bathroom, but Alice was already there, tugging me in, still on the phone. She helped me out of the dress, phone tucked under her ear.

"Yes, two tickets from Seattle. To Boston. First class, please." she rambled off a credit card number, and thanked the person on the phone pleasantly. She had gotten me out of the dress, and I was slipping on some jeans and a plain orange long-sleeved shirt. Alice thrust a black sweatshirt at me, and I slipped it on over my head. She left the dress draped over her arm, her other free hand dialing another number.

I hurried out of the bathroom, zipping my suitcase shut with fumbling fingers. Edward grabbed me again, swooping down the stairs. Alice gave me a quick hug as Edward set me on my feet. She was arguing with someone on the phone. "Yes, Rosalie! Carlisle said you should come back! Well, we don't really care if _you_ don't want to. We need you all back," she hissed.

Edward was carrying a small bag of his own, and my suitcase. His car was waiting, and I quickly got into the front seat with him. He through the bags over his shoulder carelessly, and I winced as I felt anger radiating off of him. Edward sped away, going much faster than usual, not looking back.

I knew he was going to keep me away from everything for a while. And, if it hadn't been for Charlie, I wouldn't have minded. But Charlie seemed to be in the way of everything nowadays…


	5. Aren't I Always?

**Chapter 5: Aren't I always? **

**Fish Friend **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters from Twilight/New Moon. Nada! Zip! **

**Note: Sorry this is so short. And the other chapters in general. I update in short bits so my readers don't have to wait.**

Edward and I ran to catch our flight, barely having time to find our gate. I was panting as we reached gate 11A, and handed our tickets to the attendant at the door. She looked over both of us, then handed us our tickets back, and we walked onto the plane. Luckily, first class seemed to be mostly empty, and I had the window seat, which calmed me down a bit.

I was gazing out the window, thinking intently. It was dark; just about 9 o'clock. I felt Edward's cool gaze on me, and turned to look up at him. His eyes were charcoal black and I winced. His black eyes softened at my expression.

"Bella." He murmured my name, kissing my cheek with the slightest of pressure.

My heart went wild, but my mind slowed, which calmed my hectic mental state. He knew me well enough to know the effect he had on me. I rested my head on his shoulder as the plane took off, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was woken by the sound of the pilot telling us to refasten our seat belts. I hadn't ever taken mine off, and I opened my eyes. Edward had put his head over mine, his eyes closed. My breathing sharpened, and his eyes opened, picking his head up off of mine. "How are you?" he asked lovingly, fingering a piece of my hair.

"Fine," I managed to choke out.

Edward smiled, and as the plane's wheels skidded onto the ground, he gave me an intense look. "Bella, please be good for me here." My mind was swirling but I managed to smile.

"Aren't I always?" I laughed quietly.

We stepped off the plane several minutes later, to the sight of an early morning Boston. I had to admit it was interesting. It's natural beauty combined with a line of skyscrapers and buildings. I knew I would call this city home for the awhile, now.

Edward looked down at me, smiling his crooked smile. "Come on, let's get our bags and then we'll go to our apartment. I let Alice rent one for us for a week - to begin with." he laughed. "She probably got us a house." I joined in his laughter, and then he pulled me towards the luggage trolleys.

We collected our luggage and trudged toward the exit. Edward had a brief discussion with a man behind a desk, handing him a credit card. The man nodded, and handed Edward keys, pointing us towards a black Acura. Edward turned and towed me to the car.

"Edward?" I asked as we sat. "What is this?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Just a car I rented until the rest of the family can get mine down here." he sounded unconcerned. "Or maybe I'll just get a new one, and when we get back home you can have it…"

"No!" I barked sharply. "I like my truck!" He rolled his eyes dramatically.

I was amazed by Boston as we drove much too quickly through the streets. The shops and building style amazed me, it was so foreign. The landscape, as well. Everything was so… brown. Edward jerked the car to a stop in front of a quaint little two story house, on the outskirts of the city, though the bigger buildings were still in sight.

"Home." He said lovingly, looking at me. "Alice did a rather nice job, didn't she?" He seemed amused by my surprised expression. I nodded, and Edward laughed, pulling me into the house with our bags.

**Authors note: So there it is...Chapter 5. Does anyone like it? Should I contiune? Review and tell me what you do/don't like about it.**


	6. Another Surprise

**Chapter 6: Another Surprise**

**Fish Friend**

Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I own none of the characters that are recognizable as Stephenie Meyer's. Boo-Hoo!

Note: Ta da! Here we go. Sorry for the bit on the update. Huge school project...Anywho, thanks to my great Beta Reader, Lioness! Round of applause! Picture of Bella's outfit on my profile.

The house was perfect. Already furnished, its beautiful interior was elegant in a modern style. I went to the bedroom, and a queen-sized bed invited me in. Of course, Edward laughed as I sat on the bed and bounced up and down a little. I flopped backwards, exhausted. Edward was standing over me then, there without my eyes having seen him move.

"You should sleep." He sounded firm, shielding. I yawned, which proved his point.

"Mmmm," I agreed, my grogginess coming over me again. Traveling wiped me out, and I was ready to fall asleep. 

"I'll go and get your bag, so you can change." He was back in a moment, and gently handed it to me.

After Edward briefly stepped out of the room so I could change, he reentered to find me nearly asleep, flopped down across the bed. He chuckled softly, lifting me up to lay me under the covers. Then he lay down next to me, smiling. I smiled dazedly back up at him. He buried his head in my shoulder, kissing my neck softly. "I love you." he murmured into my skin. I could feel his cool fingertips brushing against my cheek, and I shivered.

"I love you, Edward." I responded slowly, slurring my words.

He chuckled quietly in my ear, and whispered, "Sleep, Bella. Just sleep." So I did, a troubled, nightmarish sleep.

I was running, trying to escape the flash of flaming red hair that followed me behind every corner of the city. I sprinted around each turn, but couldn't escape it. I cried out for Edward, and saw his bronze hair from around the next city corner. I called his name, but he did not turn back for me.

I was tripping now, and my face and knees were scraped. I dashed out to reach him, but something hit me hard from behind me, sending me crashing down to the ground.

"Edward!" I cried, and saw nothing. The darkness took me then, and I screamed as I felt a pain in my neck.

Edward shook me awake, and I was still screaming. "Edward!" I buried my head in his chest. "Oh, Edward!" I was very near tears, and his cool arms encased me in my cage of protectiveness.

"Shhhhh, Bella, I'm here, it's ok. It was just a dream. Just a dream." He cooed in my ear, as I as I continued to shake.

I looked up at him after several long minutes. "What time is it?" I asked shakily.

"Around 8 pm. You slept for more than 5 hours. Would you like to go to dinner?" Edward still looked protective. "You look like you need it."

Only then did I realize that I was ravenous. "Love to, if you wouldn't mind, that is." I looked up at him as he chuckled.

"I never mind." His topaz eyes dazzled me, and my head felt light. Edward scooped me up into his arms, breaking my gaze. I squirmed, struggling against his unbreakable hold.

Of course, Edward ignored my struggles, but insisted on cradling me there for a few moments, before vigilantly setting me on my feet. "Change. And meet me down stairs. Wear something that's decent for a formal restaurant." He grinned, and before I could protest he was gone.

I went to my suitcase to find it empty. In confusion, I looked up, and found that my clothes were put away in the closet. Edward must have done it for me. I sifted through my clothes, finding many that were not mine. "Edward!" I called, confused. He appeared, slipping into the room silently. "Who do all of these clothes belong to?"

Edward gave me a funny look, like I was missing something very obvious. "Yours, of course. Though Alice did get some new ones for you ready before you left and slipped them in, so you'd have something to wear." I crossed my arms. "Edward!" I complained.

He rolled his eyes. "Just get dressed, Bella." Edward left the room, shutting it behind him. I grudgingly turned back to my closet.

I ended up choosing a short sleeve white shirt, that ruffled at the neck line, exposing most of my collar bone. I put a braided brown and sliver belt around the middle of the shirt, adding a pair of Capri looking black pants. To finish the look, I added a white cap and black ballet flats.

I walked down the stairs carefully, as to avoid tripping. I reached the bottom of the stairs without doing so, and grinned, looking up at the angel before me. He was wearing a simple dress shirt, and a nice pair of pants. But I really didn't bother looking at what he was wearing, I was more concerned with his face.

"You look wonderful, love." Edward smiled his crooked smile, and my breath caught in my throat. "Come, now, I've only just gotten last minute reservations, so we'll have to hurry." He scooped me up in his arms once again, walking out the door in a manner that was slow for him.

After Edward had me settled me down in the passenger seat of his car, he walked around swiftly to his side, entering in a speedy movement that left my eyes far behind.

As usual, he drove insanely down the small and confusing roads of the suburbs of Boston. We were in the center city after passing under several tunnels and over many overhangs, but still very quickly.

Edward let me walk myself in, rather than carry me again. The restaurant, of course, was much too formal for me and my inescapable clumsiness. Yet, there Edward was, marching along besides me. It was still so much like a dream to me.

We were seated very quickly as the waitress looked at Edward, and then to the server who was standing near by. We were put into a quaint little corner of the room, with Edward facing the doors. Like the times before, the waitress was flirtatious, and Edward cracked jokes about it…as usual.

After we had gotten my food (it was delicious, some kind of chicken with a sauce over it), Edward was explaining something about a theory he had come up with how infinite numbers could actually be the smallest numbers, when he suddenly froze, his eyes going black. He caught the eye of the waitress, beckoning her over. She came, hurriedly, and I was a little irritated a bit at the both of them. "Here, keep the change." He didn't bothering smiling as he stood, and I stood fluidly with him.

"What is it?" I whispered as he pushed me toward the back exit.

"The Volturi…they're in the city."


	7. Going Under

**Chapter 7: Going Under**

**FishFriend**

Note: I hope you like this chapter. Short but important. Look at note at end for important info!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon

Edward was extremely on edge, even someone who knew nothing about him could tell that. After we slipped out the back door, he dashed to his car with me, shoving me through the door; then slamming it, as he reappeared beside me in the driver's seat.

Edward was off in a flash, driving faster then I had ever seen before, which was saying something. He was pushing the car to its limits, but he wasn't driving _out _of the city (as I had thought he would). He was driving further _in_.

"Um, Edward? Where are we going?" I asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to upset him.

"_You_ are going to hide in the Public Garden. They won't be able to find you there, even though they have their trackers with them. They depend on thoughts, if you recall," he said in a rushed voice, obviously agitated.

We drew closer and closer to the garden at lightning speed. I wondered why he would choose to leave me alone, but suddenly realized that he was afraid of the Volturi. Afraid that they would kill him, and me, if I was with him.

"Now listen to me Bella, and listen very closely." His voice was still rushed, and I immediately leaned closer. "You will wait by the pond in the garden for one hour. Do not move until that hour is up. You have a watch, don't you?" I shook my head, and he immediately undid his from his wrist, tossing it to me. I put it on with fumbling fingers as he continued to talk.

"Alright, hide near the swan boats, and don't move unless you hear me tell you about…about that watch." Edward continued on. "Don't go near the edge of the water, and try not to trip. Go directly to your hiding spot." The car was slowing.

"And Bella?" Edward said urgently, as he neared the gates of the garden.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked breathlessly, turning to him.

"I love you." He met his lips with mine for a short moment, and I managed to control my impulse to react.

"Now, run!" He and I both jerked away, and I opened the door, running as fast as I could toward the open gates; managing to dash through them without tripping. I turned one last time, still running, to see Edward's car disappear.

As I neared the water, I scanned the area, looking for the swan boats desperately. I spotted where they were, and was glad to see they were closed for the night. I panted as I approached, and saw only one woman walking away from the stand, an obvious tourist.

As I made my last few steps, I decided to hide at the end of the dock where the swan boats connected. I nearly made it to the end behind a small counter (which was perceptibly where you bought your tickets), but, being me, I tripped.

I went sprawling head over heels right into the pond. I had to admit, it wasn't deep, just about 2 or 3 feet over my head, and it should have been easy for me to kick upward. But my feet were stuck in the muck at the bottom, and my arms were working furiously to make it to the air just feet above me.

I was losing air and energy quickly, and I saw no release from my ballet flats, because the muck was much past where they fit to my feet. I thrashed out again, my head spinning. I fell sideways, under the dock.

Suddenly, strong hands grasped me around my waist, pulling me further under the dock. I thrashed out once, but the creature now towing me was not going to relinquish its hold anytime soon.

I gave up as the last air left my lungs, and simultaneously, my head reached broke the surface. I had just been pulled through a small trap door under the swan boat dock. I choked up water, gasping for air, spluttering. After several moments of this, when it had slightly subsided, I looked up and around for my savior.

I did not expect what reached my eyes. It was a cave, I could tell that much. An underground cave. I estimated that it was about the size of the pond, and was around 40 feet high in most spots. My eyes fell upon a vampire with topaz eyes. But it wasn't one I had ever met before.

He was good-looking, I had to admit to myself. Though he had nothing on _my_ Edward. _My _Edward who was currently endangered. The vampire had dripping wet dark brown hair, which was long enough that it curled around his ears. His startling topaz eyes were currently locked onto me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked submissively, my voice faint with fear.

The vampire replied after a moment of careful consideration. "I am Bristol. You are in an underground vampire…haven, I suppose you would call it. Don't try to escape, either. You're here until we chose to let you go."

I gulped, tears flooding to my eyes. I was in a life threatening situation.

And the only thing I wanted was Edward.

My Edward.

NOTE:

For one of you that looks up the name Bristol and messages me to tell me what it means, I will answer one of their questions about anything the series. What will happen, if Bella will die/change. Anything about the series.

Contest winner will be announced in the next few chapters.


	8. The Fake Thing

**Chapter 8: The Fake Thing**

**FishFriend**

**Note: For the Contest type thing, I had to choose several winners because the winners didn't message me with their pennames. So here they are. **

**Contest Winners:**

**spooky music**

**Sasha**

**a x real xx solution**

**Fishyme23**

**Message me for your prize!**

**Disclaimer: Get this: I do not own Twilight/New Moon! Ah!!!**

Bristol examined me again. "What's your name, girl?" He asked.

"Bella." I croaked in response, my head still spinning from his last few words.

"Ch-hoose not to let me go?" I said, hysteria creeping into my tone. What were these vampires doing down here? What were they going to do to me?

Bristol let out a hard and sour laugh. "You've seen too much. I can't let you go back. So I'll take you to the Queen and see what she wants to do with you," he answered me.

I examined my surroundings again. I was standing by a something that looked like an airlock, with big mechanical locks that looked impossible for me to attempt to open.

The rest of the cave (if you could call it that) was almost like the land above. Around me now was a garden that replicated the above one, and which diminished into a small village with narrow, winding cobblestone roads.

A larger house, a mansion about the size of the Cullen's, was visible in the short distance overlooking this small village. Looking up, I saw that the ceiling was artificial light, and that's why Bristol was not sparkling.

I shivered as Bristol took me firmly by the wrist. "How did you know I knew?" I asked him as he started to pull me down the sidewalk. Surprisingly, I got an answer.

"You smell of vampire, dear. Why is that?" He said with a frown.

In response, I blushed, and quickly looked at me feet, as I was dragged along. I was calm, hoping too much that Edward would be here to rescue me. I was depending on him, and I knew I shouldn't do that. He had his own problems to worry about. The Volturi, for example.

Bristol was quickly towing me down the street, which lead a winding path up the small hill that held the mansion ( which I guessed was considered the 'palace' to whatever queen ruled over this small village).

The mansion was a light cream color, almost butter. The roof was black shingled, with matching shutters, and the giant front doors I could see (from less than a 1/8 of a mile away) were a deep blue.

The lawn that sprawled out from under it was a luscious green, unlike the park above, which was covered in a light dusting of snow, since it was winter.

I asked another question, a more pressing one. "What are you going to do to me?" I was frantic now, as the distance between and the surface, the air lock, and freedom was growing farther and farther away.

Bristol rolled his brilliant topaz eyes (but of course, they were nothing compared to Edward's).

"Miss Bella, whatever the Queen wants. Most likely, she'll turn you. She is so against killing you humans…you were lucky I was entering the lock and saw you." Bristol informed me, sounding wry.

I gasped, my eyes widening. "But…Ed-" I cut myself off. He didn't need to know about Edward. Or the Cullens, for that matter.

Bristol's eyes narrowed. "Who's Ed?" He asked, sharply.

"No one!" I said quickly.

Bristol guessed, and pretty much hit the mark. "He's why you smell like one of us, isn't it?" He asked quickly, his words coming fluidly.

I looked away in response, and he took that as a yes. Before I could do anything else, he picked me up and darted down the street, and suddenly, we were there. Standing in front of the mansion.

A guard was standing by the door and Bristol turned to him. "I need to see the Queen. I found this human drowning, after falling off the dock, and you know the Queen's policy. Every outsider must be brought to her."

The guard nodded, the door opened, and I was dragged inside, thrashing out and struggling at the darkness of the palace. And as the darkness closed over me, I took a quick glance at the ceiling of the cave to see the artificial sunlight twinkle.

Whoever said that the fake thing was nothing close to the real thing wasn't in my situation. That artificial sunlight represented the last chance of freedom.

Of life.

Of Edward.

**So there it is. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I have a vacation to plan for, and therefore, will not be updating for about a week. Sorry.**

**I like reviews. What do you want to happen? Message me with ideas!**


	9. Secured

**Chapter 9: Secured **

**FishFriend **

**Note: Sorry for the long update. Lots of important stuff popped up, emergency stuff, you know? Here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Me Do not Own Twilight/New Moon. **

I fought still harder, amazed at my stupidity for not fighting against him back at the gate to this whole world in the first place. I wanted to regret my decision, but I knew now was not the time. I needed to scheme my way out of this one, and apparently I would have to do it without Edward.

My wrists were firmly secured by Bristol, and I was being dragged forward. Another guard I had not seen before emerged from the shadows to follow us toward the large oak paneled doors that I could see just ahead.

"Let go of me!" I hissed angrily at him, panic edging more into my voice.

Bristol rolled his eyes, not very interested in my useless struggles. "Calm down, girl. You'll wear yourself out before you even get to the queen." We had now reached the doors, and my frantic struggles were eyed with a hint of amusement by the guards.

"You may enter," said the guard loftily. I noticed that the rest of these vampires were glaring at me with hunger apparent in their red eyes. Bristol seemed to be the only one to have topaz ones…This comforted me slightly, but not by much. But not by a long shot.

The door was opened by one of the guards, and Bristol tugged me through. I was losing my energy, and I knew I would hurt myself if I didn't stop soon. I glanced up to the Queen, and vibrant, curly black hair caught my eyes. She had a long and pointed face, like an elf. The rest of her face was elfish as well, though her topaz eyes sparkled.

"What have you brought me, Bristol?" She asked, confused, but not angry. Her temperament reminded me much of Aro's, except maybe a little more patient, and calmer. Her polite smile was political, though there was more to it. Like she actually cared.

"I found her drowning, stuck in the mud near the door. And you know how you, my Queen, have this annoying little requirement for us to save all the little humans dying around this park…" his voice was apologetic towards her as he hung his head. "So I saved her. The curious thing was, she already _knew _about us. About vampires, and such. And she _smells_ like us." The shock was clear on his face and voice, and I shuddered.

Bristol glanced down to me, the first time he took his sight off this 'Queen'. I had the courage to raise my voice. "What are you doing…down here?" I asked, or mumbled, but I said something, at least.

The Queen rolled her eyes, but in a light hearted gesture. "My dear…what is your name again?"

I blinked a few times before stuttering, "Bella."

She nodded, then continued. "Bella, dear, you might say we are a counterpart to the Volturi, someone who plans to challenge them for power. Do you know who these Volturi are?" She said in a soft voice.

I nodded meekly, and let her continue. "As you know, the Volturi are in the city. In fact, they have come to deal with us. By the looks of it, you may have been running from them, am I right?"

It took me a moment to choose the right words. "I was…avoiding them, yes. With someone else." I shut my mouth after I said these words, knowing that my lack of confidence betrayed me.

"Who is this someone else?" the Queen prompted. I bit my lip, and cast my eyes nervously around the room.

"Who are they?" the she repeated after a minute's pause by me.

"A Cullen." I admitted quietly, looking at the opposite wall. I glanced over to the 'Queen' to find her eyes dancing with some emotion kin to excitement.

"Cullens? Is this one in the city with you?" She seemed thrilled by the very idea. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, and with that motion, I finally noticed her dress. It was eye catching, which made me pause. Light blue, with a light off-white bath just below the chest, with long, flowing see through sleeves that flared out around the her elbows. It exposed her shoulders, and most of her collar bone. I marveled at how it contrasted against her skin, and her hair. It was so…perfect. **(A/N: Picture on Profile)**

The Queen looked only slightly irritated as I gazed over her dress, almost longingly. She eventually rolled her eyes and my gaze snapped back to her face. "Erm, yes…He's here…" I said nervously, biting my lip and shifting my weight to leg to leg.

The 'Queen' clapped her hands, and spun in a quick, tight circle, her dress flaring out around her ankles. "Oh, good! That means I will be able to meet one!" She smiled at me, a grin, if you would go so far to say that.

Bristol cleared his throat. "My Queen, is it so wise to meet them?" he questioned.

"Silly! First off, Call me Ardella, as I've said before, Bristol. The same for you, Bella. Secondly, we _saved _Bella, why would the Cullen have any hostilities toward us? He doesn't even _know_ about us. " She giggled, waving her hand in the hair, as though it would dismiss all problems.

So her name was Ardella… It was an old name, I knew by the sound of it. I examined her again. Her dress, come to think of it, was almost medieval when you came to think of it. She was short, as many woman in that time period had been. Maybe she isolated herself and a few others down here to avoid time, because she didn't like seeing the world change. Who knew?

"Miss Ardella, we have to change her. You know the law your grandmother put in place." he warned, then continued, "All humans saved by one of the us that live down here, are to either be killed or changed, depending on the situation, and ruled upon by the Queen." He gently reminded her.

The 'Queen' smacked the heel of her hand against her forehead, and closed her eyes tightly. "Oh, that silly little rule!" She murmured, more to herself than anyone. She removed her hand, and opened her eyes slowly. She looked at me intently, my frightened expression, the slight hint of hope in my eyes.

But there was more she couldn't see. How it hurt to be separated from Edward in this situation, how I ached for him physically as well as mentally. How many questions I had, how I wanted to be a vampire and fight my way out of this prison. All unseeable, but so plain to me.

"Come here, Bella" she said quietly, holding out her hand palm up, her face loosing the happy demeanor, replacing it with a somber one, filled with soon**-to-be** regret and conflict. Bristol released his secure hold on me, gently shoving me towards the 'Queen'.

I was torn. Risk being killed and run for it, or take Ardella's hand and risk getting killed and/or getting changed. I knew there was only one choice, and I would have to put my trust in a single vampire I knew almost nothing about.

With this in mind, I took several nippy steps forward, and placed my hand in the 'Queen's'. I felt her tug me forward, spinning me at the same time. Now my back was pressed up against her front, my hand wrapped firmly around my body, and held tightly by her hand. I thrashed out, but her other hand grabbed my free one, and secured me as well. Bristol stepped up to hold my shoulders down.

I knew what was coming, the sharp pain on teeth in my neck, and then…and then what? Death, or more pain, more pain than the time James had bitten me. The fire…

And then I felt it. The teeth, sinking into me, and a sensation that could only mean my blood was draining. But then it was no more, and I felt myself being released into Bristol's arms, and the fire starting to burn in my neck.

All was silent for a moment, and then my scream broke the silence.


	10. Pain and Passion

**Chapter 10: Pain and Passion**

**FishFriend **

**Note: Yep, an update! gasp I know, I'm shocked too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon. sobs**

The pain… I know how stupid I was to ever even consider that I could bear this pain. I had thought I could have done it for Edward. I was wrong. Incorrect. Mistaken. Erroneous. Whatever you want to call it, I was _wrong_.

Edward. The dim light at the end of a very long tunnel. Was it even worth fighting for? That question haunted me as I was laid on a blanket on the cold hardwood floor somewhere in…where was I again? _Does it matter? _My mind countered itself. I decided that it did, partly, and remembered I was somewhere in the Queen's palace.

I screamed again as the pure fire moved so slowly through my veins. It was in my face now, and I clawed at the fire that I could not reach. I slipped back into unconsciousness as it delivered another horrendous blow to my body. Then I was aware no more.

--------------------------

Pain is a very funny thing. It's our brain's trick, really, when you think about it. Too bad my brain was about to feel like it was on fire as well. It would only increased this torture in me by 100 fold.

I was naïve. I was really was. If I had ever listened to Edward, listened to what he had been trying to tell me, I would never have been in this mess. Too bad for me. It was my fault I was here. And now I was in the middle of my brain tricking me. Stupid brain. I couldn't tell what side was up or down. I was simply not aware.

-------------------------

Sometime after the venom was almost done with my face and moving in my brain, I awoke and heard a snarl. I couldn't open my eyes to see it. It hurt to breath, let alone to open my eyes. It was a familiar growl, one that could be playful or ferociously frightening. Edward.

Edward was here, that much I understood. I heard the sweet, political tones of Bristol, and then Edward's protective snarl, accompanied by a tone he used when he demanded things. An intake of breath. I definitely heard that, and then some shouting. Next thing I knew, cold arms were picking me up, and I moaned at the slight touch, and how much it hurt.

"Edward!" I cried out in pain, clawing at his chest. "No, no, Edward! No!" I screamed, thrashing about in his arms, and I was surprised to find it shifted his body slightly. He was whispering in my ear, trying to calm me down as he ran as fast as he could somewhere, anywhere for all it mattered to me at the moment. I blanked out again, feeling like my brain was about to explode into a million little pieces.

------------------------------------

I floated in and out of consciousness for the next few hours, and I knew time was passing. An occasional cool hand comforted the pain on some part of me, usually my hand or forehead. Sometimes my throat, over which my pulse pounded. I fell into oblivion for the last time.

I woke up sometime later, after some stretch of time that felt like forever. It might have been a year, a month, a week, a day, an hour or even just a minute for all I knew. I only knew that my whole body was one fire, an something was closing on my heart. The pain fell back for a minute, and then I felt it detonate like a time bomb in my chest. I screamed, though my voice was hoarse and my throat raw. I screamed as I felt my heart pound out in hammering rhythms. And then it slow down exceedingly swiftly.

Then all was quiet. The pounding of my heart was no more. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid that the pain would start again. Or that I couldn't open my eyes, that I was in fact dead, and didn't survive Ardella biting me.

I finally gathered up the courage to open my eyes, and found Edward kneeling over me, on my…_our_ bed. I gave a sigh of relief, looking up at him.

"Hello," I said breathlessly.

"Hello, yourself," he said, and the anxiousness was apparent in his voice as well. Edward broke the silence first, as I gazed into his deep dark honey colored eyes… which would match my own in due time. "How are you feeling?" he asked, running the back of his hand down the side of my cheek.

"Never better," I replied, smiling weakly, suddenly alert to every moving thing around me. The mice nibbling at something or another in the basement, and creak of the bed springs of Edward readjusted himself so he was lying down next to me, our bodies pressed together. His lips letting out a light sigh as they met my own halfway, as though he was recommitting (or committing my new, cold ones) them to memory.

Committing. It was a very big word, which meant a very big amount of things. To entrust, for one thing. Or to pledge some particular course or use to. To marry… It meant an array of different, important things. Things that could scare us on some different level or the next. I was afraid that Edward wanted me to commit to him in a way I wasn't sure I was ready to.

This kiss was more imperative than any of the previous. But then again, I was a vampire now. I eagerly met his own speed, if not more. After what felt like an all too short amount of time, Edward pulled away. We were both panting, which is saying something since we didn't need to breathe. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled. "Do I smell the same?" I teased.

Edward exhaled and I could almost feel his crooked smile against my hair. "Yes. But with none of the…blood temptation."

"Well, that's a pleasant image," I giggled, still not turning around. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

"Only if it has you in it," he said seriously, which only earned another round of giggles from me, as I turned and gently pushed him away, not expecting him to move. But Edward did, and he rolled over, pouting. "Did I upset you?" he asked confusedly.

"No. It's just…you moved." I tried to say, but his face was suddenly sorrowful.

Edward got to his feet, and walked to my side of the bed, and sat me up gently. "I'll have to apologize Bella. No, I'll have to do more than that. I _never _meant for you to…find a city even we didn't even know about! I should've known better than to send you out in the water. It was a risk I should have considered. Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you. I should never have left you alone. I didn't want to, Bella." Edward ranted, the pain and total regret was so clear in his eyes it stung. My new, enhanced eyes could see every flicker of his emotions as they went by with rapid speed in his all too perfect topaz orbs.

I sighed, and then scowled. "It was my damn fault, and you know it. I tripped. Oops. It was my fault, not yours! Edward, it's not your fault! Don't you dare take the blame." I warned him. Of course, he didn't listen.

Edward just looked at me penetratingly, and I exhaled noisily. "Just answer my questions. What happened to the Volturi? What were they in the city for? Edward, what happened to that Queen person, Ardella? Where are we going next?"

Edward paused, inspecting me, as if to test if I was stable enough to hear the truth. He hesitated for a moment, and then started. "The Volturi were here to put down that haven you found down there. They didn't want any more vampires to join them. And getting you was just a bonus… and…" Edward hesitated again, wondering if something would upset me. "I killed their queen, when she morphed into a swan. I-"

I cut him off before he could continue. "Wait, you killed their queen?! What do you mean _morphed_?" I stuttered as his words caught up to me, my voice edging up an octave.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Apparently that little haven has one animal that they can change into; an animal that compliments that vampire's strongest traits. It's because of some strange mutant gene, which gets passed down through the venom. Evolution through the venom, if you will. You remember evolution, right? Survival of the fittest is the law of evolution. Apparently, when the 'altered' venom went into the human's blood system, it gave them this alteration in their venom as well. To these specific set of vampires, it helped them survive better than standard vampires." he tried to explain the concept to me.

"That Queen's animal that represented her best was an swan. I accidentally killed her, because I was angry when she told me that she changed you- I didn't think she could be killed so easily though, Bella." He paused, looking like there was something else.

"Is that all?" I asked hesitantly.

"There's one more thing."

-------------------

**There it is. sorry for no update, readers who read this. I have actually been working on a oneshot that I can't get quite right! Look for it in my stories for the next few weeks! **


	11. 23 Hours

**Chapter 11: 23 Hours**

**FishFriend **

**Note: I have been having some very…complicated computer problems. Finals and I've been sick. Sorry. I have been working on some random one shots and been distracted. Here's a short update, a longer one is in the making. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/New Moon. spins in circles**

Edward inhaled deeply, and let out a deep growl, a throaty sound. I looked at him, not blinking. What was he so reluctant in telling me? Surely it couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, seriously, look at what's happening now:

We're in a foreign city,

In the same city as the Volturi,

Victoria is on the hunt, and

I was changed.

Though the last one was debatably good or bad, depending on your point of view.

"You were indeed bitten by this 'Queen', Ardella, correct?" Edward asked, his deep eyes probing into my own red irises. I looked back into his eyes, trying to find the source of all this…anxiousness.

"Correct…" I said cautiously, eyeing him with speculation. What on earth this could be about was beyond me. I never did have much imagination when I was stressed, and now was this time. I couldn't seem to think a single reason why my there was an odd fluttering feeling in my chest that meant I was nervous.

"It is apparent that when this Ardella-" Edward snarled the word like it was poison he had been forced to drink, "-bit you and began this transformation, you were the only one she had ever changed. This means you are the heir to the haven's thrown." I knew he wasn't finished.

I was shocked, and my body went rigid as Edward's had when I had sometimes gotten a little to close, or when he decided to be a solid rock to tease me. My eyes were locked onto his, searching wildly for a tell tale sign he was lying. I knew what was coming next. I knew that he was going to tell me something that would ruin everything.

"And they're on the hunt for you."

I was breathing faster than I ever had before, my eyes frantic, my head spinning and my hands clenched into fists that refused to be opened. I knew Edward was waiting for me to say something, anything. "H-hun-nt?" I stammered.

Edward nodded, and sighed in obvious distress. "They gave me four days to get you back to them. That time is officially up in…" he glanced at my wrist which still adorned his watch. "23 hours." he moaned.

I knew what I wanted to do. I desperately wanted him in ways I never been able to have him, but I wondered if _he_ was in the mood for that at the moment. I through caution to the wind, jumping on him, sending us both falling backwards, me on top.

My lips crashed against him, moving furiously. I could feel his surprise, and that did not bother me. He gently detached his lips from mine, but wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought me down on the bed, next to him. We were lying down, our foreheads touching, as we both panted.

"Bella." Edward said simply, kissing my cheek gently.

"Edward." I exhaled, barely getting the word out of my nearly closed up throat.

"Bella, let's just…rest." he suggested, his voice sounding almost as tired as I felt. We both closed our eyes, wrapped in each others arms.

"I love you." I said after a moment of silence, half opening one of my eyes.

"I love you too." Edward said back, kissing my forehead, both of his eyes closed. At that moment, I knew what I had to do. And I hoped to the higher being I sometimes believed in, that Edward would forgive me for it.

I would have to hurt him past anything he or I could ever survive emotionally, and possibly physically.

Oh, God, Edward, Forgive me.

There we go...

Also, I'm looking to create a twilight or Grey's Anatomy story with someone. If you're interested message me!


	12. Good Reason

**Authors Note (I HATE THEM TO, SO I'LL GET TO THE POINT, SO PLEASE READ!)**

**Here's the thing people: I had a huge family crisis. My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, and I had to deal with that. The good news is she should be better. **

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! But as you see, I was preoccupied.**

**I'm working on my updates, but I am considering deleting my story 'Everything Returns' because of Eclipse, as well as 'TTYL: an Instant Message Story'. My Beta reader has disappeared! I need reviews/ideas!**

**Looking for New Beta Reader!!**

**XoXo Fishies XoXo**


End file.
